Funny Bleach Episode 20
by RukiaLady94
Summary: It s a really hot day. I wonder what kind of crazy things they re gonna do. Lmao


Funny Bleach Episode 20: The Heat

[It`s a hot hot day at the Soul Society. Extremely hot. Waay hot.]

Rangiku: (Sits on the couch) OMG! It`s sooo hot today. Damn! Hey wait...oh Rukia?

Yoruichi: It`s so freakin` hot! I need something cold...

Kisuke: Hey girls. This is a hot day.

Yoruichi: You don`t have to tell me twice. We`re all sweating like crazy and I just took a bath, and guess what.

Kisuke: What.

Yoruichi :The water was also hot!

Kisuke: Oh deary.

Renji: I`m gonna die from this heat!

Rangiku: Don`t let me stop you, go right ahead. I got a perfect spot to burry you.

Renji: Something tells me I don`t want to know where.

Rukia: (Walks in) Hey guys, what`s up.

Rangiku: The heat, that`s what`s up.

Yoruichi: Don`t you feel anything? You`re not even sweating.

Rukia: That`s because I`m the Ice Princess. I`m always cold. (Smiles)

Renji: I`m hot and you`re cold. This gives me an idea... (Frenches her)

Rangiku: Oh my, I felt that too...for some weird reason I don`t understand.

Rukia: Wow, Renji. What was that for? (Blushes)

Renji: Oh my God, that felt cold. Everything in your entire body is cold. I am so hot right now, I just wanna take you upstairs and have cold sex with you, and that should feel really good when I get inside your-

Yoruichi: YES, we get the picture! Please just stop! You`re getting me in the mood.

Rangiku: I`M SO HOT! Toshiro where are you, my dear?

Toshiro: I`m over here. (Waves)

Rangiku: Let`s have sex right now.

Toshiro: I`m flattered. But why, may I ask?

Rangiku: `Cause I`m soo hot and you`re soo cold. And that makes my body feel good and cold. Now let`s go!

Toshiro: Good enough. (Carries her to his room)

Yoruichi: Someone get me some ice!

Rukia: I got it. (Makes ice with her Zanpaktou and gives her some)

Kisuke: Hey Rukia, can you make it snow right now?

Rukia: Oh right, I can. (Smiles)

Yoruichi: Well don`t just stand there, make it happen woman!

[Rukia pulls out her zanpaktou and makes it snow]

Yoruichi: YES! (Takes off her clothes and dives in the snow)

Kisuke: Um..Yoruichi, my dear. You`re naked.

Yoruichi: I know. But my body is covered in snow so. (Smiles)

Kisuke: (Dives in too) Yay. This really does feel good.

Yoruichi: And cold too.

[Gin runs after Ichigo while throwing him with a snowball]

Gin: Don`t run too far Ichi.

Ichigo: (Dodges the snowball) You can`t hit me. Haha!

Renji: Let`s go have some fun, Rukia. (Carries her and spins around until they both fall in the snow)

Rukia: You`re crazy, Renji. (Laughs)

Renji: Only for you.

Rukia: (Throws him with a snowball) Snowball fight! Woo!

[Everyone starts throwing snowballs at eachother]

[Rangiku and Toshiro come back exghausted but feel pretty damn good about themselves]

Hitsugaya: Wow, that was so fast. (Collapses on the couch)

Rangiku: Tell me about it. Oh look. It`s snowing and they`re having a snowball fight. That`s coooool.

[Ichigo randomly throws a snowball without looking]

Yammamoto: What in the... What`s this? All of you stop this at once! (Gets hit by the thrown snowball in his face)

Kisuke: Oh-oh.

Yoruichi: We`re in trouble.

Gin: He`s gonna bust our bubble.

Ichigo: Yeah. Big time. I also heard that he`s done time back in the days...

Gin: Oh my sweet Lord. What are we gonna do?

Yammamoto: All of you get your behinds in the meeting room this instant!

Rukia: Oh great. We can`t even have some fun around this place.

Yammamoto: Quiet!

Rukia: Sheesh. All that for a snowball in the face? Can`t you take a hit?

Yammamoto: I said quiet!

Yoruichi: Oh shut the-

Kisuke: SHH! If you say it, we all die.

Ichigo: Oh we will. You can definitely count on that.

[In the meeting room]

Yammamoto: Alright, what is the meaning of this?

Ruki: Look. Today is an extremely hot day IF you haven`t noticed and since everyone was sweating to death, I decided to make it snow so that we can enjoy our day. And then we started playing around in the snow.

Yammamoto: And what was it you were playing?

Yoruichi: A snowball fight.

Yammamoto: What?

Rangiku: A snowball fight. A snowball fight is when people-

Yammamoto: I know what it is!

Rangiku: Then why ask? I swear, people get weirder and weirder everyday.

Yammamoto: What I want to know is who threw the snowball at me?

[Everyone looking around]

Yammamoto: No one? Well...a snowball can`t be thrown all by itself now can it?

Kisuke: Nope. It can`t. `Cause that would be weird.

Rangiku: And not to mention scaaary. (Is a little bit scared)

Yammamoto: Who cares. Now I am going to ask each and every one of you what it was you were doing. Starting with...(Points at Rangiku) You!

Rangiku: Damn. Picked again by the old dude. Why is it always me?

Yammamoto: Because you are known as the naughtiest Soul Reaper here, am I right?

Rangiku: Yes, but this time I really didn`t do anything. I was upstairs in Hitsugaya`s room having cold sex with Him.

Yammamoto: I instantly believe you.

Rangiku: Damn right you do...hold on, what?

Yammamoto: I believe you `cause you really are capable of doing that in times like these, so you two are off the hook. Now you! (Points at Rukia) You`ve already explained yourself so you`re free to go too...this time. Yoruichi and Kisuke, explain.

Rangiku: (Interrupts) And it was gooood.

Yammamoto: I believe I said you`re free. So stop talking, Rangiku. No need for details.

Rangiku: Okay then. If you say so. I just thought that maybe you wanted to hear the details. (Rolls eyes)

Yammamoto: No I don`t. Now Yoruichi. Explain.

Yoruichi: I took off my clothes and dove in the snow, covering my nakedness from Kisuke and then we started throwing snowballs at eachother.

Yammamoto: Good enough. That leaves Ichigo.

Ichigo: Hey what about Gin? He was throwing snowballs too.

Yammamoto :Yes. But I don`t think he did it `cause let`s face it, he`s too nice for his own good.

Gin: I am?

Yammamoto :Yes you are. Or didn`t you notice.

Gin: I`m nice. (Laughs) Sweeeeet. (Thinks to himself) That means I can really get a chance to get fucked by Ichigo. (Smiles)

Ichigo: Fine, it was me. I did it. But I just randomly threw the snowball. It decided to hit you itself.

Yammamoto: It still did hit me.

Ichigo: Fine. What`s my punishment.

Yammamoto: Well, I wouldn`t call it punishment. More like Gin`s dream come true.

Gin: Huh?

Yammamoto: You are forced to get one kiss from Gin.

Gin: (Jumps up and down) Yay. I get to kiss Ichigo. Finally.

Ichigo: Oh crap. Okay. Let`s get this over with. Quikly.

Gin: You bet. (Frenches him instead) Hehe, yummy.

Ichigo: This memory is gonna haunt me forever.

[Everyone`s laughing at him]

Yoruichi: I`m sooo gonna upload this on Youtube.

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The End 


End file.
